In The Forest
by mary-023
Summary: The Cliff Hangers go in the woods for a hike. They choose their partners....want more?
1. The teams

_In The Forest_

_Hey! This is a new story just for you!_

_I don't think you have something to know before to read the story. Oh! Maybe that: The Cliff Hangers are friends._

_Enjoy! And R&R please. This chapter is short because it's an essay. If you like the story I will continue. The thoughts are between_

_Chapter 1: The partners_

_The Cliff Hangers were outside and wait for Peter and Sophie._

_Shelby: They are not the fastest persons I met!_

_Scott: I agree with you Shel, we wait since 30 minutes!_

_Shelby: I know._

_Peter and Sophie come._

_Peter: Okay we are here!_

_Shelby: About time!_

_Sophie: Shelby!_

_Scott: What? She is right. _

_Peter: Okay forget that. So we will do the teams for the hike._

_Shelby: Put me with Scott please! It will be funnier!_

_Peter: So Sophie had made the teams._

_Scott: If Sophie had made the teams…it's totally sure I'm not with Shel._

_Sophie: I was happy yesterday. _

_Shelby: What do you mean?_

_Sophie: I mean you can choose your partner._

_Shelby: Thank you Soph!_

_Shelby and Scott ran in each other._

_Shelby: Oh…sorry Scott._

_Scott: It's my fault._

_Shelby: Ummm okay._

_Scott: So …ummm…do you have a partner?_

_Shelby: I was going to ask you._

_Scott: Nice! So we are partners?_

_Shelby: Yeah. Nice!_

_Scott: This will be fun._

_Shelby: The hikes are never fun!_

_Scott: Not with me!_

_Shelby: If you say._

_The teams were: Scott and Shelby, Juliette and Auggie, Daisy and David, Kat and Ezra._

_Peter: I see you are girls and boys together. I swear if I caught you in bad positions you will have shuns for 2 weeks._

_Shelby: Come on Peter! You know us!_

_Peter: Yeah I know you! It's why I said that!_

_Shelby: AH AH! Very funny Peter._

_Peter: I know!_

_Sophie: So! Do we do this hike or not?_

_Peter: Let's go for 3 days in the woods!_

_Shelby: This will be so funny!_

_Juliette: Yeah 3 days…No showers... _

_Daisy: Come on Juliette. You have the luck to be with your love!_

_Juliette: Auggie and I are juste friends! _

_Diays: My ass._

_Juliette: And you and David?_

_Daisy: Just friends._

_Juliette: My ass!_

_Daisy: Hey!_

_Juliette: Don't start again!_

_They go in the woods._

_R&R please!_

_mary_


	2. Maybe we are lost!

_In The Forest_

_Hey! This is a new story just for you!_

_I don't think you have something to know before to read the story. Oh! Maybe that: The Cliff Hangers are friends, except for David and Daisy. You will find out!_

_Enjoy! And R&R please. This chapter is short because it's an essay. If you like the story I will continue. The thoughts are between ( ). For FrostySnake I will do something with Daisy and Ezra! Thank you for your reviews. Thank you 2008ccampbell for you reviews. If you have any suggestions tell me!_

_Chapter 2: Maybe we are lost!_

_The Cliff Hangers walked since 3 hours. _

_Juliette: Come on Peter! My legs are not in function!_

_Peter: Just at the good time!_

_Juliette: What?_

_Peter: This hike will be special._

_Shelby: How? I mean How a hike could be special?_

_Sophie: Shelby if you listen, you will know._

_Shelby: (I never listen, Peter so?)_

_Peter: We will go in separate ways. Each team will have a direction. You will be just you two and you will have to find a solution to find your way to return to Horizon. _

_Sophie: Like mark each tree you will past. So, Auggie and Juliette you take this way._

_Sophie point the way with her finger._

_Sophie: And you will past one night alone._

_Shelby: WOOO! One night alone with Auggie! Juliette will be happy!_

_Juliette: Shut up! You are not in a better position miss._

_Sophie: Stop that! Girls the rules are clear. You can't do that thing with your partner._

_Shelby: yeah sure._

_Shelby: (Like if Juliette will be able to do nothing with Auggie, my ass!)_

_Sophie: David and Daisy you take that way. Kat and Ezra you will take that way. And Scott and Shelby you will take that way._

_Shelby: Yeah! We will enjoy the hike! _

_Scott and Shelby start to laugh and take their way._

_Shelby: Do you have an idea._

_Scott: What?_

_Shelby: For find our way for the return._

_Scott: I have chalk. We will take the idea of Sophie._

_Shelby: O.k! We don't have to thought, it's easier. _

_They start to laugh and they put a mark of white chalk on each tree they see._

_Each team find an idea. (Sorry, I don't have any other idea! So imagine it! Lol)_

_**Auggie and Juliette**_

_Auggie:We will get ready to sleep because it's late._

_Juliette: Ok._

_When they have finish, they go in their tent. Auggie take the hand of Juliette. They stay like that._

_Auggie: You are very cute you know?_

_Juliette blush._

_Juliette: Thanks. You are not that bad too._

_Auggie: Can I do something?_

_Juliette: ummm…yeah what?_

_Auggie kiss Juliete on the lips._

_Auggie: Thanks._

_Juliette: umm…you are welcome._

_**David and Daisy**_

_Daisy: You are so stupid._

_David: Why am I stupid? _

_Daisy: Because you don't found any idea. _

_David: Maybe it's because I have no idea._

_Daisy: Asshole!_

_David: Slut  
Daisy: Find something else because I'm not a slut._

_David: Slut._

_Daisy: You are very bad for find insults. Oh! I remember why! It's because to find insults we have to think and you can't think._

_David: Hey little Frankenstein. I think you know that?_

_Daisy: Oh! My ass!_

_David: Slut._

_Daisy: You see, again that one! Son of a bitch, I'm not a slut! You can't understand anything!_

_David: I understand! I call you like that just for fun._

_Daisy: For fun? You are definitively stupid!_

_David: I will not talk about you!_

_Daisy: Shut up!_

_David: If you hate me like that why are you my partner?_

_Daisy: You were the last one who haven't partner. I was supposed to be with Ezra!_

_David: Oh! Young love._

_Daisy: Shut up! If I have the choice to be with you or to be with Ezra, I will choose Ezra! You are so crazy!_

_David: I know you love me!_

_Daisy: I prefer die!_

_David: Anyway. We will put the tent here._

_Daisy: Oh! You have a brain? It's a new!_

_David: Stupid._

_Daisy: No you are the stupid in that team!_

_**Kat and Ezra**_

_Ezra: Good night Katherine_

_Kat: Good night Ez._

_**Scott and Shelby**_

_Scott: O.k, the tent is ready. _

_Shelby: Fine!_

_Scott: Now we can go sleep._

_Shelby: Come with me._

_Scott: Where? It's late Shel._

_Shelby: Yes daddy! I know!_

_She starts to laugh._

_Shelby: But I want to see all the stars!_

_Scott: Ok I will come with you._

_Shelby: Thanks!_

_During a part of the night they stay like that under the stars. The wind suddenly rose. They go in their tent for sleep. But during that night it was raining outside. _

_**In the morning – Scott and Shelby**_

_Scott: Hey Shelby. _

_Shelby: Good morning Scott! _

_Scott: I think it's raining outside._

_Shelby: Yeah I think that too._

_They were sitting and staring in each other eyes. Suddenly Shelby remembers something._

_Shelby: OH MY GOD SCOTT! The marks on the trees! _

_Scott: Oh shit! _

_When they were ready they go outside. Everything was wet. But the most important was the marks on the trees. _

_Scott: The marks are disappeared with the rain. We are in trouble Shelb._

_Shelby: What are we gonna do?_

_Scott: I don't know. We will pact everything and we will start to walk. _

_Shelby: O.k._

_When they fished to pact everything, they start to walk._

_Scott: We don't know if we take the good way._

_Shelby: I'm scared Scott. We are far away of Horizon. Maybe no one will find us and WE WILL DIE!_

_Scott: Shel, don't be scared._

_Shelby: How should I not be scared? We are two young teen of 16 years old lost in the woods. This is a big forest!_

_Scott: We are not lost. We will found a solution._

_Five hours later and they had no idea where they were._

_Scott: Ok. Maybe we are lost._

_Shelby: I told you!_

_Scott: I know. _

_Shelby: Maybe we should find a place to sleep tonight._

_Scott: Good idea._

_Shelby: Normal, I'm a girl! (Good one Shelby!)_

_Scott: Hey!_

_Shelby: What! I was kidding! (Not really but…)_

_Scott: Yeah sure! _

_Shelby: Maybe here it's a good place._

_Scott: Yeah._

_Shelby: We will stay here for the night and tomorrow we will start to walk again. _

_Scott: Fine_

_Shelby: So maybe we can play a game._

_Scott: What is you idea?_

_Shelby: Five questions each other._

_Scott: Fine. Who start?_

_Shelby: Me!_

_Scott: Go._

_Shelby: What was the name of your first Girlfriend?_

_Scott: Why do you want to know that?_

_Shelby: Just for fun._

_They laugh a little bit._

_Scott: I never had girlfriend._

_Shelby: What? You the star of the football team of your school and you never had girlfriend? Come you must be kidding!_

_Scott: No. _

_Shelby: um ok… it's your turn._

_Scott: How many boyfriends you had?_

_Shelby: Zero_

_Scott: Oh... Can I ask my second question right now?_

_Shelby: Yeah_

_Scott: Why?_

_Shelby: Why what?_

_Scott: Why a beautiful girl, like you, doesn't have any boyfriends?_

_Shelby: Because I was scared. The things of my step father… I just don't trust the boys._

_Scott: I understand._

_Shelby: I know. I'm lucky to have you as my friend._

_Scott: Me too._

_Shelby: I'm tired…we will stop the game here. I go sleep._

_Scott: Me too._

_Shelby: night  
Scott: Good night_

_The day has past really fast. It's not funny to be lost in the forest! When Peter will found that?_

_**TBC…**_

_It's not my best story. I know! But I would like to have you suggestion for the next chapters because I don't know what you like in the stories. Thank you. Tell me you suggestions in your reviews; I will be really happy to use it. If my story could be better it will be awesome!_

_mary_


End file.
